


Cheiloproclitic

by HLBrennan



Series: SwanQueen drabbles and one-shots [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fetish, Well it is now, is that even a thing?, lipstick fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLBrennan/pseuds/HLBrennan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheiloproclitic: (adj.) being attracted to a person’s lips or mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble, I suppose. I wanted to branch out a little, so I tried this. I'm sorry if lipstick fetishizing isn't your kink, of course it's not everyone's, but it's something. So, enjoy.
> 
> Oh, and I don't own the characters, so there's that.

Emma wasn't staring at Regina's lips.

That would be highly unprofessional.

She definitely wasn't marking out every detail of the woman's lips. She didn't map out the creases and dips of those lips, nor did she compare the various shades of red that she knew with Regina's lipstick. And there was definitely no proof that the sheriff was wondering what it'd be like if she were to lick the indent of a scar above the mayor's lip.

No, Emma was listening to what the woman was saying, intently paying attention to those lip- the meeting. Emma was paying attention to the business reports.

Shifting in her seat as quietly as possible, Emma attempted to ignore the pool of arousal that was dampening her panties. She sat straight in her seat, clenching her thighs together and glancing down at the meeting agenda Regina put together and passed out. Pale green eyes scanned the same line over and over again. She repeated it in her mind like a mantra, desperate to forget and reclaim some composure.

3:15 Tax Appropriations

Regina wasn't even speaking about tax appropriations. Instead, she was discussing the "toilet paper and forking crimes caused by delinquent adolescents", but that didn't stop Emma from reading. In fact, the knowledge that the dark haired beauty was on a different subject encouraged the sheriff. If she focused on the typed sheet of paper, then she wouldn't be tempted to--

"Miss Swan," Regina spoke, snapping Emma's attention from the printed paper. "I understand your attention span is extremely limited, but perhaps you could at least pretend that you're slightly interested in what we are discussing."

Emma watched in awe as those perfect lips enunciated every word, stressing only the necessities. Regina spoke like a queen, demanding to be heard in a commanding and firm voice. Of course the blonde never fantasized about the way those lips would move if the mayor said her name. Even more, if Regina was moaning Emma's name. No, the sheriff wouldn't dare cross that unprofessional line.

If she were to do such a thing, what would be next? Perhaps masturbating to the idea, the apex of Emma's thighs moistening with thick, scented arousal that couldn't be ignored. The same moisture that demanded immediate attention, almost similar to the way Regina spoke.

But no, Emma would never do such a thing. She hadn't even thought of the idea. And just as reassurance, the blonde never, never, never, thought of Regina at all, let alone those sinful lips.

Speechlessly staring at the woman, almost completely oblivious to the various other "officials" in the conference room, Emma opened her mouth, then snapped it shut, repeating the process at least once more before a barely coherent sentence slipped her lips. "I-I'm sorry, Madame Mayor, I, um, dazed off for a-uh moment."

"Of course you did, dear," the mayor smirked, and the way those lips curled sent a flare of arousal straight to Emma's cunt.

The metting continued after that, and before long, Regina announced "meeting adjourned". Just as the sheriff was walking out behind the others, or rushing out in order to relieve herself of the pressure between her thig-- to grocery shop, the older woman spoke yet again. "A word, Miss Swan?"

Her stomach swirled like waves during a storm, lightening flashed before her eyes and thunder boomed in her ears. Emma Swan's nerves were running like an electric current through her body, but she kept her appearance neutral, almost bored as she sat back down. She glanced above the woman's head, deliberately focused so she wouldn't be tempted with Regina's lips.

"What's up, Regina?" The blonde questioned, keeping her voice level despite her fantasizing.

The woman in question strutted around the table, seating herself across the sheriff. Her hair looked nice, Emma noticed. A little static in the back, but nice and sleek. Green eyes devoured the mayor's hair, but soon betrayed the blonde as they fell to Regina's arched eyebrows, her mocha eyes, subtle nose, and then those supple lips that so easily rapt Emma's attention; the same lips she promised to not look at. So, Emma's lower half squirmed in her seat, the pressure between her thighs increasing with every word that slipped the former queen's lips.

"It seems as if your...daydreaming has become a habit, Miss Swan," Regina said firmly, enunciating and clicking her tongue. "I must admit, it is rather unprofessional for a sheriff. What exactly were you fantasizing about, dear?"

The only things Emma heard from that little speech were 'habit, Miss Swan, fantasizing, and dear'. It was almost pathetic how lustfully the sheriff was staring at Regina, running her eyes over the woman's deliciously sinful lips.

Emma gave some sort of response that was meant to resemble an coherent answer, but it all actuality, it came out as a groan of pure arousal.

The former queen chortled lowly, her lips curling into a devilish smirk. "That's what I presumed, sheriff," Regina purred, literally purred, the words flowing out of her mouth like water. "Now, perhaps you can give me an educated response and tell me whether you have plans around, say, six tonight?"

Not trusting her voice one bit, Emma shook her head, eyes flickering between parted, scarlet lips and amused, brown eyes.

"Good. I expect you at my house promptly at six, not to mention clean, and ready for a meal," Regina stopped for a moment, standing from the chair and strutting to the door, hips swaying beneath that tight skirt. "And perhaps you'd be interested in dessert."

With that, Regina left, and Emma was left speechless, envisioning all the ways she could make Regina come undone and incorporate those regal lips.


End file.
